Lip Sluts
by Sarcasma
Summary: Mono has hit Hogwarts! When Harry catches the plague, Ron goes on a mission to find out who he caught it from... Please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Epidemic

Ron was asleep on his books, spread out across the table, though not a word was written on even a scrap of parchment. "Ron," a voice said while shaking him. "Ron… _spew_ meeting is done and Hermione's coming back."

Ron sat bolt up and wiped the corner of his mouth for any drool that might have been lagging. "Bloody hell, I thought I had at least written a paragraph!"

"Geez, Ron," Harry said, sitting next to him. "I can't imagine what she's going to say when she finds out you missed the spew meeting for nothing.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, flipping the pages of his books and pulling out old bits of filled parchment. "_Rearrange_," he said, pointing to the bits of paper. The letters of random comments started to move around and look like notes on trolls. The leftover letters rested on the bottom of the page. "_Scourgify,_" Ron said, then picked up a quill just as Hermione was coming into the room.

"How was studying?" she asked, sitting across from Harry and Ron.

"Er—fine," Ron said, going a bit red around the ears. "I was just finishing up my troll essay—"

"I think you might have read an old assignment, Ron," Hermione pointed out, pulling out a book of her own. "We finished that over two weeks ago."

"Er… right," Ron replied, pulling out other pieces of paper. "Wasted my time on that one again," he said with a large breath.

"Oh well, you should probably start on the potions essay from this week then," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not in potions anymore, remember?" Ron stated. "I'm the only smart one of the lot."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started writing more on her already three-foot essay. "It could have done you some good, you know. Especially since you haven't decided—"

"Not now, Hermione," Ron said, exasperated with the topic. "I'll figure out what I want to do someday. Whatever it is, it won't include potions."

"We're seventh years, Ron. How do you—" Hermione trailed off after looking at Harry, but kept a grumpy look to show Ron that she hadn't been finished with her lecture.

Even after they had started dating the prior summer, Ron and Hermione found themselves having to stop in their tracks before arguing. Ron had to say that it was much better when they did this, instead of trying to out do one another in an endless fight. He turned back to his books and started to do some actual work, writing a couple sentences on the first question in Defense Against the Dark Arts before yawning. "How was the meeting?" he asked Hermione, figuring that conversation with his girlfriend was an acceptable excuse for neglecting his homework.

"You missed a very productive meeting," Hermione said. "We wrote a letter to some lawmakers at the Ministry. Heather is a fairly good writer."

"Is that the Ravenclaw or the other Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"They're the only two members, Ron," Harry pointed out. "It's the Ravenclaw," he answered after earning a meaningful glare from Hermione.

"Jessica, the Gryffindor," she clarified, "has been sick for the last few weeks."

"That long?" Ron asked. "Did she eat slugs or something?"

"Mono," Harry said.

"What-oh?" Ron asked.

"Mononucleosis," Hermione said. "Tell me you've heard of it."

Ron shook his head.

"The kissing disease?" Harry offered.

"Oh that! Yeah, I've heard about that one before," he said with realization. "Who was she kissing?"

"I'm betting it was—"

"Oh please, you two," Hermione said, closing one book and opening another. "Kissing isn't the only way the disease is contracted."

"It's not?" Ron asked.

"No," she replied with a roll of the eyes. "It's something that is easily picked up by any number of habits. Sharing drinks being one of the larger ones."

"And kissing being the other," Harry countered.

Ron looked up at Hermione and blushed while thinking that he wouldn't mind catching something from her… so long as it wasn't permanent. "What happens?" Ron asked.

"I haven't read up on it completely," Hermione said. Ron and Harry gasped. "You get rather ill. Sore throat, loss of appetite, dizziness, the works. It could last as long as a year, though many cases only go on for a week or two."

"Wow," Ron said. "Good thing I'm only kissing you then."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started writing again.

"Hey guys," Ginny said, coming down the girls' staircase. "What's going on?"

"We're talking about Mono," Ron said. He noticed Harry's attention divert to books.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have it here," Ginny said. "I've heard there's five people in the hospital wing right now. Last month was worse."

"People here don't know the meaning of commitment, that's why they're downfall is," Hermione said. "They're willing to go around kissing anyone, and now they're paying for it with weeks of make-up in school to do."

If it didn't mean missing Quidditch and losing a girlfriend, Ron would have seriously considered finding one of these 'victims' and join this missing school business. Then again, Hermione had just said you didn't have to kiss to get it. "Bummer," Ron said, instead of voicing his thoughts. "What was the major conflict between Helga the Horrific and her friend in 200 AD?"

"I'm not bailing you out," Hermione said.

"You're not, it isn't due for another two weeks."

"Then you have plenty of time to look it up," she responded.

"It's on page one hundred seventy-two," Ginny said, looking at Ron.

Ron turned his pages and found the chapter. "How did you know?"

"We're studying that in our year."

"You should probably throw last year's organizer out," Hermione suggested, taking it from Ron.

"Ah, well," Ron said, standing and pushing his chair into the table. "I think I've been quite productive this evening. Time for bed." Without watching for Hermione's roll of the eyes, Ron walked towards the tower and up the staircase.

* * *

One week later

Ron was walking from a late lunch back to Gryffindor tower for a nap. Yet another perk in giving up Potions. All sixth and seventh years had one 'study' hour in place of a class time. Ron had tried to tell Ginny about this advantage, but she hadn't listened and was with Harry and Hermione in advanced potions, since they combined the N.E.W.T.s class.

Still, it allowed for peace and quiet in the dormitory, so long as Neville wasn't sleeping as well, though he seemed to be off doing his own thing these days anyway. Spending a lot of time in the greenhouses, so Ron had heard. As he got up to his room, Ron threw down his book bag. It was far too heavy, in his opinion, though he had a total of four books, and almost always had one in there at a time.

Just as he was closing his eyes, Ron heard a horrible hacking noise, as if someone was choking on their butterbeer. He sat up straight. "Who's there," he asked, knowing everyone else in the dorm should have been gone.

"Me," a voice croaked out.

Ron could just recognize it as Harry's, though not well. "Y-you okay Harry?" He could only pray that some Death eater wasn't holding a wand to Harry's throat, though it sounded possible.

The coughing started up again, filled with the sound of phlegm. "Just a cold, I think," Harry said.

Ron stood up and uncovered Harry's bed. His friend looked rather pale and sweaty as he couldn't stop coughing. "Maybe you should see Pomfrey—"

"No, I'm fine," Harry said before another fit of coughs. "I think I'm going to die," he moaned.

"Come on, then," Ron said, dragging Harry up.

It didn't take moments for Pomfrey to know what was going on. "In bed, in bed with you," she said, directing him into one of the empty beds where a pair of pajamas were sitting at the head. "You too?"

"No, no," Ron said, taking a step back. "I feel fine. What's wrong with him?"

"Mononucleosis," she said. "Just like the rest of them."

Ron looked around at all the beds for the first time. Ginny had said five… instead, the whole room was almost full with patience. "Wow," Ron said, taking it in. "How many—"

"Have had it? I've lost count. Few dozen at least," Pomfrey answered. "Now get some sleep, you," she said, "and you need to leave."

"Can we come and see him?"

Pomfrey gave a loud breath through her nostrils with a pensive glance. "Yes, but right now he needs rest… on with you," she said, and shooed him out of the room with her hands.

* * *

A/N: Another story! I know… I'm working on the other ones, but I couldn't help but start this one. So I'll be jumping from story to story again… sorry. I hope you enjoy! And if you do… REVIEW! 


	2. Ronald Weasley: Private Eye

Chapter 2- Ronald Weasley: Private Eye

Ron didn't waste time once Hermione walked through the portrait hole. "Hermione! Something's wrong with Harry!" he proclaimed.

He watched as Hermione became pale and her eyes widened. "What happened?" she whispered, pulling Ron into a corner. "Was it something with the Death Eaters?"

"No," Ron said as though it were the most stupid theory she could ever come up with. "He's caught it."

"Caught what?" Hermione asked, confused at what the problem was. "Did you just get back from the pitch or something?"

"No," Ron said again.

"Just tell me then, why don't you," Hermione said, frustrated.

"He's caught the mono," he said.

"Oh… that's all?"

"That's all!" Ron said with incredulous spite. "Our best friend is lying helpless in the hospital wing and you say 'that's all'?"

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be, is it?" Hermione said.

"He's going to be miserable," Ron said, now pacing a small space in the common room.

"Pomfrey has it under control, I'm sure," she said. Ron continued to pace and scoff at Hermione's attempt at reassurance. "Why don't we take Harry his homework? I'll bet he's doing fine."

"Yeah, homework will make him feel better," Ron said.

"I'm sure it'll be a relief for him to have it," Hermione said, missing the sarcasm. "Especially if he has to stay there for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Ron said, not having thought of that possibility.

Ron didn't talk to Hermione all the way to the hospital wing. When they entered, Madam Pomfrey almost ordered them out. "We just want to see how he is," Ron said, which wasn't very convincing as the nurse told them he was just fine.

"And we have some homework for him," Hermione added to the mix.

At this proclamation, Madam Pomfrey gave a look of pondering before ordering the two to follow her. "Just ten minutes," she said before walking away.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry gave a groan before turning over to face his two friends. "Hey," he said, his voice groggy and broken.

"Wow, you're really pale," Hermione said, feeling his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked, having waited a double period to see his best friend.

"I'd rather face Volenemor…Volconmen…Vo-- whatever his name is," Harry said before coughing hard.

Hermione clucked her tongue in a manner similar to Madam Pomfrey's as Harry sat up in his bed.

"Holy Merlin, you look horrible," Ron proclaimed.

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded.

"What? It's true," Ron said.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it," Hermione said.

"Good to know what you both think," Harry said through coughs.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Harry just shook his head 'no' and relaxed his head on the pillow below him.

Ron looked carefully between Harry and Hermione, as if trying to decide something, then blurted out, "How'd you get it?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, eyes wide.

Harry gave Ron a perfect look of confusion. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, who were you kissing?" he asked so no one besides the three of them could hear.

Harry went pink around the ears at this, Ron noticed. "No one," he said.

"Come on!" Ron begged. "You can tell us! Besides… don't you think the girl has the right to know?"

"Just…er—I'm tired," Harry said. "I'll see you later," he said, then turned back away from them, taking off his glasses.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, pulling him by the elbow a bit.

Ron followed, but with a scowl on his face. "Harry's not telling us something."

"So?"

"Hermione, as Harry's best friend I should at least know about who he's snogging in his spare time," Ron said.

"There are other ways of catching mono, Ron."

"Yes, but even you said that kissing is the most likely way to catch it," Ron pointed out.

"_Now_ you start listening to me," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, just leave him be. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"If he hasn't told us who he fancies by now, what makes you think he'll suddenly reveal it."

"Fine, Ron, go on and make a fool of yourself begging him for something that might not even be there," Hermione said.

"Fine, I will," Ron said, then turned and—for the first time—went to the library without prompting.

* * *

Ron didn't get back to the common room until well after dark, having gone to the kitchen for a late dinner. "Hey," Ginny said, being one of the few left sitting there. A couple of fifth years were struggling over some essays in the far corner, but no one was paying any attention to either of the Weasleys. "What were you doing out so late? I didn't miss a Quidditch practice or something, did I?" Ginny asked. After her year as a Seeker, Ginny was placed on the team as a Chaser. In the middle of her own O.W.L. year, Ginny had accidentally forgotten about a practice right before a game played against Ravenclaw, causing a bit of a row between Harry—who had been appointed captain the year before-- and herself. No one really knew when or if the argument had been settled, but at the next practice they seemed at peace, so no one bothered to ask.

"No," Ron said. "We were just visiting Harry in the hospital wing and—"

Ron didn't get to finish explaining his expedition to the truth as Ginny looked over in shock. "What happened? He didn't go after Malfoy about that comment the other day did he?"

"No, he's sick," Ron said.

"Oh," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"You and Hermione are taking this mono thing rather light," Ron pointed out. He leaned back and pulled off his already loosened tie.

"He'll get over it," Ginny said with a shrug as her older brother took a bite out of the chocolate cake without a fork. "You take manners light."

"You'll get over it," Ron said in a mimicking tone. "You don't happen to know if Harry's been seeing anyone… do you?"

"And if I did, what makes you think I'd inform you?" Ginny said, meeting Ron's gaze.

"Come on, Ginny," he begged, assuming she had a juicy secret.

"I didn't say I knew anything," Ginny said, picking up her Transfiguration book.

Ron gave out a frustrated growl. "Mono isn't airborne at all, so he had to get it from somewhere," he said.

"Very good, Ron," Ginny said. "Where did you learn that?"

"I found a book on diseases," Ron said, showing his discovery beneath his backpack of food. "Don't give me that look… I read… sometimes," he said in defense to Ginny's look of shock.

"Wow," she said. "I'm proud of you. What else did you learn?"

"That if its running crazy around here, there had to be a starting source," Ron said.

"Why don't you just find out who's been sick so far," Ginny suggested, leaning back.

"I thought of that," Ron said. "But there's a chance that whoever gave Harry the disease hasn't actually gotten sick themselves."

"So what do you plan to do?" Ginny asked.

"I have to start from the beginning and follow some leads. Eventually I'll figure out how Harry caught it," Ron said, determined.

Ginny gave a deep breath. "Good luck with that one," Ginny said, packing up her books and standing up. "Excuse me if I don't join in the search."

"That's fine… I got this one on my own," Ron shouted to his sister as she ascended the girls' staircase.

* * *

A/N: I think I got more reviews on that one chapter than I have for a first chapter on any other story! Bravo readers! Now, to put your nose to the grindstone again :) REVIEW

Thanks:

Luna-Tunafish: Like Hermione (often) points out... there are different ways to get it, so this should be fun to try and weave a plot through ;)

SCK all that's missing is U: I'm not telling :) though I generally swing that way, if it's any indication.

Raiining: I've never done Ron's prespective, but I thought it would be fun... and there's a first time for everything ;)

Jessica: lol I'm sure you have... I think a lot of people relate to the storyline because they've either heard the horror stories or have it themeselves lol... so it seems, at least. Maybe I'll use you for some research purposes lol. If you're bored in your present condition, feel free to read some other stories by yours truely

Pedagogie: Thanks blushes

JJ: will do on the continuing factor! I'm trying to, but I know this is going to get intricate fast, so hold onto your britches and get ready for a ride through the students of Hogwarts.

Shading in Grey: Is that what you brits call it? Funny lol... perhaps that is it... either way, I don't think you stupid ;)

Countess Mel: lol wow! What a compliment! lol first mono fanfic... that should go down as a record! I'll have to look and see if anyone else has one hehehe

Hermione30: I'll try and update asap on all my stories... no guarentees, of course.

mistress editor: I'm glad you're amused...

FlairVerona: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Eve West: that question is yet to be answered... about Harry, that is... you're going to have to do some stealth of your own to find out about your brother lol... perhaps you and Ron can find a similar method hehehe...


	3. A few facts

Chapter 3- A few facts

Ron was awake before the rest of his dorm mates the next morning; yet another rarity. Instead of going to breakfast right away, though, Ron veered off towards the hospital wing, knocking lightly when he arrived at the door. Madame Pomfrey answered quickly, and said at once that no visitors were permitted yet.

"I didn't want to visit," Ron said honestly.

"Are you feeling ill then?" Pomfrey asked.

"No," Ron said. "I wanted to ask you something about this mono business."

Pomfrey looked skeptical, but opened the door. "Quiet, until we get into my office," she said. "The other students are sleeping."

Ron followed orders, taking a quick glance to Harry's bed as they passed, though the curtains surrounded it. Ron wondered if Harry had been in this place as he looked around the office, filled with pictures and bottles. The pictures almost all had Pomfrey in them, and Ron figured some of these had to be patients. "Wow!" Ron said, seeing one photo of Pomfrey with the lead singer from The Weird Sisters.

"Shhh," Pomfrey said, closing the door behind them as she did so.

"You know Kirley Duke!" he exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"He had a bit of a chest cold when he came to play here a few years ago," she explained, sitting down. "Have a seat, Mr. Weasley," she added. Ron did so as Pomfrey took a deep breath. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to know," Ron said. "Who was the first to get this mono thing?"

Pomfrey looked highly amused at this question. "Why would you need to know that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Consider it a project," Ron said, leaning back. "I just want to know how Harry caught it."

"There are several methods in which a person could catch this."

"I know," Ron said. "Kissing being one of the most infamous, though sharing drinks is right up there as well."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey said. "I think that deserves ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron's ears went red as he couldn't help but smile, finally understanding why Hermione was so keen on knowing things. "Point is," Ron said. "Someone had to start it, and perhaps I can find out from them who was second in line to catch it and so on."

Pomfrey took a breath. "That is information I'm not allowed to start handing out on leaflets."

"Come on, Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. "Maybe I can figure out who's at risk to catch it."

"Anyone who's sharing drinks or kissing is at risk now," Pomfrey said. "The time between exposure and symptoms can be up to—"

"Seven weeks," Ron said.

"Very good," Pomfrey said, very impressed. "Five more points."

"Thanks," Ron added. "There has to be some way to find out though."

"Not really," Pomfrey said. "And as I said, I can't be of help, since it would be against all ethics to provide people with information about patients," she said. "Even the ones who live in Hogsmeade," she said with a significant look before standing. "I hope you understand."

Ron smiled and stood as well. "I think so," he said, before being led out of the hospital wing.

Ron figured one thing at the very least: the epidemic had been started outside the castle… by someone who lived in Hogsmeade. Ron thought about this through breakfast, not even noticing when Hermione joined him. "What are you doing here still? Neville said you left before any of them were awake."

"Just thinking," Ron said.

"About what?" Hermione asked, picking a nice toasted muffin and buttering the top.

"This whole disease thing," he said.

"Still?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you talk to Madam Pomfrey if it's still worrying—"

"It's not worrying me," Ron said defensively. "Besides… I already went to her. She couldn't give me the information I needed," he said.

"I'm sure you can look it up," Hermione said.

Ron was about to retort that he had done that too, thank you very much, but something dawned on him. A smile started forming on his lips. "Perfect idea, Hermione," he said, standing and leaning over to give her a fast kiss before leaving the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

The one thing he hadn't bothered with—having assumed a student had started the disease—was looking through directories. He went to the library, looking at his watch to see how much time he had before Transfiguration started, and went straight to Madam Pince. "Do you have any directories for Hogsmeade?" Ron asked quietly.

Madam Pince looked taken aback for a moment. "Yes, we do," she said. "I'll have you know, if you're making any Zonko's purchases by owl, Mr. Filch won't have any of it," she said.

"No, no," Ron said. "Nothing like that," he said, grinning like mad at his own cleverness. "Can I see it though?"

"I suppose so," Madam Pince said, a look of skepticism as she guided Ron to where the directories were kept. "Let me know if you need any more help," she said, a look of curiosity still on her face.

Ron nodded, but started looking through the book. It was larger than he had imagined it would have been, though it included three or four other small villages that Ron suspected were at least partial wizarding communities within a certain distance of Hogwarts. He started with Anderson, and jumped back to Turret after getting bored with the 'A's. Before he was able to finish, Ron noticed he had two minutes to get to class. Jumping up, he took the directory to the front to check it out.

"That's not for taking," Madam Pince told him. "You'll have to come here to see it," she said, taking it from Ron.

Ron nodded and headed off to class.

* * *

A/N: Fun chapter! Okay... sorry, I find the concept of Mono spreading around Hogwarts to be overly entertaining. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Reveiw! Please! 

Thanks:

Divagurl277: I can't tell you that! That would give away the fun! hehehe I hope you're enjoying the ride, none the less.

Shading in Grey: lol Nope... never is in the books either. Notice every time he tries it's full of 'er's.

me: Thanks, I will ;)

Pinkpig: lol wouldn't that figure-- Voldy can't get to him, but one small bout of Mono and it's all over, though I love the idea of him moaning horribly.

mistress editor: I like keeping my readers on their toes hehehe... good to know I'm doing my job! I think in the long run, it's more about Ron than anything, and I'm starting to learn that as I go.

Pedagogie: Not quite soon, but I've updated :D Thanks for the review.

Countess Mel: No problem for breaking the streak. Really, I find my title amusing... more because every time I hear someone refered to as a 'lip slut' I get a kick out of it. Besides that, it works as an attention grabber. I think I had an idea for the title before the idea for a story ever came. So it went something like this: title... what if Mono ever occured at Hogwarts... I laugh for a bit... hmmm maybe I _could_ make a story like that... oooo Harry could get Mono... and from there is the product to which you read ;) Thanks for your reviews... they make my days a bit brighter.

Speckled Bird: I must say that I find the stupid bickering the best thing to write... and read, when it's in the books. I hope I do justice to Rowling's version of the bickering.

So Desperately Obvious: lol nope! Never! I'm seeing your name on quite a few reviews these days... good to see a few people don't mind my writing ;)


	4. Carrier Monkey

Chapter 4- Carrier Monkey

"Roger Davies!" Ron declared as he sat down between Hermione and Ginny, not bothering that they had just been in a deep conversation.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't like it do you?" Ron accused. "How does it feel being left out of what's going on?"

"Stop being a prat, and tell us what you mean," Ginny said, irritated.

"Roger Davies," Ron repeated, as if it answered their questions. When they gave him impatient looks, he continued. "He's the only logical start of this mono stuff," he said.

"You're so articulate," Hermione said. "How do you figure?"

"Pomfrey told me that it started with someone in Hogsmeade—"

"She shouldn't have done that, should she?" Hermione asked. "That's rather confidential information."

"Well, she more hinted at it. I tried to get that information, but she couldn't give it," he said. "The point is, she hinted it was a patient from Hogsmeade that started it, and the most likely person that still resides there is Roger Davies."

"That's rather assuming of you, though," Hermione said.

"No, think about it," he said. "Every time he was seen with a girl, it was a different person. Fleur was with him at the ball, Harry said he was sucking face with that blonde girl when he was dating Cho, Marietta, Brittney, Carla—"

"We get the point," Ginny said. Her temperament was short, but Ron didn't say anything: doing so would probably cause her to explode at him, and that was almost as bad as egging on his mum's temper. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well, Hogsmeade weekend starts tomorrow," he said.

"Please tell me we aren't wasting our entire day on this—"

"I know how little _you_ care about Harry—"

"I care a lot about him, which means I respect his privacy—"

"Well, I just have his best interest in mind and—"

"Best interest?"

"Yes, best interest."

"Will the two of you stop it," Ginny demanded, looking between the two. "I'm sure both of you care enough for Harry, but I'm questioning your feeling towards me, as you're purposefully giving me a headache."

"Shut it, Ginny," Ron snapped without thinking. He watched as she glared at him, then stood from the table and walked out of the hall.

"Great, Ron," Hermione said. "That was brilliant."

"What?" Ron said, trying to avoid the guilt that was surging up inside of him.

"Ginny was about to tell me something about Harry, just for your information," Hermione said.

"Harry? What about him?" he asked, a sudden interest.

"I don't know now," she said, frustrated. "Nothing too urgent I'm sure, but Merlin Ron… why do you have to do that?"

"What did I do?" he asked, putting down his fork.

"Make her feel useless."

"I don't—"

"You do," Hermione said. "She's told me so."

Ron couldn't resume eating for a moment. "I…. Well, I didn't mean to. Honestly, Hermione, maybe she's just—"

"Ginny knows you care," Hermione said quickly. "But think about it… she's the only girl with six older brothers. Don't you think she'd already feel a bit out of place?"

Ron had never really considered this. Ginny wasn't a topic that was brought up often, and had never been done so in this light. "It's not my fault she came along when she did… or that she's a girl for that matter."

"You really are dense sometimes," Hermione said, following Ginny's lead by walking out of the Great Hall.

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own," Ron said to himself, remembering his original reason for anticipating an opportunity to see Hermione. _And Ginny,_ he added to himself.

* * *

The week had come to a close after a long line of classes in which Ron had been deciding how he was going to approach Roger. Ron had never been on great terms with the guy, himself, but hoped to persuade some information out of him. 

Somehow, though, everything he had planned left him the moment he was standing at the porch of a less than fancy house. It stood on a side street along some other homes; homes more well-kept than this, though it was obvious to Ron why the flowerbeds were littered with weeds, and the grass patched with dead spots when a clan of boys were heard in the house after the knock. "I'll get it," one finally said, and shouted warnings to the others to keep their mouths shut as he had his company over as he went to the door.

Ron felt his hands become clammy as his throat went dry. "H-hi Roger," he said, his voice squeaking a bit.

"Do I know you?" Roger asked, skeptical.

"R-Ron, Ron Weasley," he said. "You know, from—"

"Weasley? Really?" Roger said. "You do have red hair," he said. "Come on in," he said, opening the door to allow Ron entrance. "Aren't you still at Hogwarts?" he asked, inviting Ron into the shabby living room. There were traces of food swept under the couch, Ron noticed, and a pile of crumbs in the corner.

"Yeah, I am," Ron said.

"How's Quidditch this year?" Roger asked.

"It's good," Ron answered vaguely.

"You certainly got better last year. Remember when you first started? Merlin you were horrible."

"Yeah, I remember," Ron said getting pink in the face.

"Sorry about the mess. Tidying up a bit now," Roger told him, flicking his wand to get a broom going, but all it did was dance about, scattering the neat pile of crumbs around. "Never works for me," he said, dejected, as he stopped the broom and started cleaning the Muggle way. "So what are you doing in my humble abode?"

"I actually needed to ask you something," Ron said, taking a gulp. "I wanted to know how you got Mono."

Roger stopped at looked at Ron before his head looked every which way, making sure no one had been listening. "Do you want to ruin me Weasley?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "Smart of you just talking about it like that," he said, then made the way around the room, charming the door, closing the blinds, and continuing every manner of mad behavior Ron could think of. "What's it to you anyway?"

"There have been a lot of cases going around, and I have a feeling it started from you," Ron said, not wanting to rat out Madam Pomfrey, who had helped him a great deal in this case. "My friend has it now, and I want to know how he contracted it."

"He?" Roger said. "Are you telling me Harry Potter has got himself a case of Mono?" he continued with a laugh. "Oh that's good! That's really good!"

"Hey, we're not talking about his problems right now, we're talking about yours," Ron snapped, which caused Roger to immediately stop his jest. "Now, I would like to know how you got it and who you had been kissing from as far as one month and a half before you felt ill."

"Why that much time?" Roger asked, incredulous. "What's it to you?"

"I've told you I want to find out how Harry got it," Ron said. "Mono has a long time period where you could be handing it off to other people. You could have been carrying the virus up to seven weeks before and passed it on to anyone you kissed."

"And you're telling me that's the only way to spread it," Roger answered doubtfully.

"No, but it's the most likely way to catch it," Ron said, resisting a roll of his eyes for having to mention this again. He had a feeling it would be explained many more times before this was over.

"Right, Weasley," Roger said. "You're officially crazy, and I'm not going to be telling you that." Roger stood and tried to let Ron out.

"Yes you are," Ron retorted, standing, but not following Roger to the door. "You'll give me all the information I need."

"What makes you think that?" Roger asked with a scoff.

"Because if you don't," Ron said with a grin. "All those lovely girls at Hogwarts are going to find out who started this bout of Mono through our prestigious school."

Just as Roger was looking unsure about this threat, there was a soft knocking at the door. Roger looked between the door and Ron.

"Roger? Are you home?" a girl from the other side of the door said with another knock when no one answered.

"Fine," Roger hissed. "Come back in two hours. Out the back door, if you please. No reason for rumors to get started."

Ron agreed with this as he left through the kitchen with a grin spread across his face.

* * *

A/N: I must say this was a fun chapter to write. I love Ron and his… inquisitive nature :D Hope everyone is having as much fun with this as I am! If you are… please drop a line and say so. REVIEW! I try and always respond back, so it won't be a waste of your time. And for those newbies out there: You don't have to be singed up to review. That's something I learned after a month or so of reading fanfic, so just a tip from one fanatic to another;) 

Thanks:

Countess Mel: My theory on Ron is that all he needs is a bit of motivation... and needing to know who's snogging his best friend has done it! hehehehe

Shading in Grey: Ron has his ways. And now you actually know who started it :D I couldn't resist bringing in a class A lip slut!

Speckled Bird: It does happen once in a while ;) Ron's actually going to be quite smart in this story (albeit nosy).


End file.
